


For A White Wedding

by Inspire_me_to_breathe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Wedding, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire_me_to_breathe/pseuds/Inspire_me_to_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the rings and vows had been exchanged, the priest smiled warmly at the both of them and a hush fell over the congregation. Eames bit his lip, waiting for the priest to close the ceremony with the traditional words</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A White Wedding

The church was laden with white flowers that dripped over the ends of pews and trailed over the scarlet carpet. Eames smiled when he saw them. Arthur had never liked sprawling flower arrangements, so it was nice to be reminded that Eames still possessed some persuasive qualities, even if didn’t have as much of a chance to use them nowadays.  The days of being a young criminal conning business men in the shadows of London’s underworld were long past, and it was difficult to envision them surrounded by the purity and lightness of the church.

The string instruments were fading to silence and the air was electric as the guests waited in anticipation for the ceremony to start. Eames took the opportunity to casually admire the elegant lines of Arthur’s suit, the black contrasting beautifully with his paler skin. Under his sharply pressed shirt, Eames knew there was a splattering of half-healed bruises; the result of a nasty encounter with a mark’s private security, but if Arthur walked with a strange half-limp, no one dared to comment.

Well, no one except Eames, who had teased Arthur incessantly before he had chased him away in order to get dressed in private.

The sight of the point man caused Eames’ heart to clench with barely-contained love, but he knew this was neither the time nor place to jump Arthur, despite desperately wishing it. He could just imagine the scandalised expression on Arthur’s grandma’s face. A risk not really worth taking – didn’t want to give her a heart attack. But still, Eames thought the point man had never looked as beautiful as he did today, dressed up smartly for the wedding.

The priest led the ceremony at a suitable place. He paused for effect, he added a dash of humour, he smiled at the almost-wed couple with legitimate authenticity, which Eames thought to be a nice touch. Finally, the rings were produced, and Arthur delivered his vows in a low, soothing voice.

“We’ve been through good times and bad times together, and not once have you ever left my side.” Arthur smiled, sounding uncharacteristically soppy to the extent Eames had to restrain himself from laughing, “I promise to never hurt you, and I promise to love you, with all my heart, for the rest of my life.”

It was simple but the phrase _short and sweet_ sprung to mind. The congregation were beaming at the couple, and Eames caught Ariadne’s eye. She grinned wildly at him, dressed in blue. Eames smiled back vaguely, his gaze always wandering back to Arthur. The man looked incredibly happy, glowing even, as he stood under the floral arches.

Once the rings and vows had been exchanged, the priest smiled warmly at the both of them and a hush fell over the congregation. Eames bit his lip, waiting for the priest to close the ceremony with the traditional words. He could imagine what Arthur's lips would taste like; warm and sweet and perfect. 

The priest cleared his throat and declared in a deep, rich voice, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Arthur leaned over to peck his new wife on the lips and, from the sidelines, Eames clapped along with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of procrastination, basically inspired by Leona Lewis' music video for 'Happy'.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it (or even if you hated it) thank you :D


End file.
